Being Awake Never Felt Like This Before
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: After a drunken night of partying and fleeting memories, Artie wakes up in a room he doesn't know with a strange feeling he won't forget for a while. One-shot. Song-fic. UKxFem!US. Sugestive themes, swearing, and not really romantic.


**Being Awake Never Felt Like This Before  
>A tale of drunken meetings and bad timing<br>By MeganTheNerd**

The sun streaming through the windows made his head sting with the pain of a thousand hangovers. His dusty blond hair was sticky with… well he'd rather not think about that at the moment.

After a quick stretch and a yawn that assailed his brain, the Brit swung his legs over the edge of the bed that, he failed to notice, wasn't his. He stumbled into the bathroom across the hall, twisted the shower knob with more force than actually necessary, and prayed that the shower would wake him up enough to at least remember part of whatever had happened the night before.

Flashbacks filtered into his mind as the steamy water slowly sobered his enabled mind. First a typical party scene, that much was obvious by now, and a dark bar with a no name, local band playing, probably his usual pub on Main Street. Then a vision of a girl with electric blue eyes teaming with mischief and hair the color of-…. Oh god.

It was obvious that they had both been severely smashed but had they… no. Even in his drunken state, he was always the British Gentleman he was raised to be… right?

Only one way to check.

He poked his head back into the bed room and sure enough, there was a little golden blob of the shiny, wavy, messy hair of the woman he somewhat remembered from the bar, sticking out from under the covers. The mass of hair shook a bit.

Sweet Mother Mary, she was waking up.

A name… of all the things he had yet to remember, her name was still lost in the haze of his hangover, that is if he had even asked for it before. Something with an A.

Amber? Alexia? Ashley? Damn it all! Alicia? He felt like that was closer… ALLISON! … It was Allison… Allison Jones… The sister of that asshole in marketing, Alfred…

He felt both a sense of smugness and absolute horror at the same moment. Things like this had happened before but never with someone had he known.

He supposed there was a first for everything.

She sat up in the bed, her hair sticking every which way, her eyes bleary with a lack of sleep. Everything was creating the stereotypical image of a one night stand except for one thing: her clothes were still on. He watched in relief as she got out of bed and absentmindedly attempted to smooth the winkles in her clothing which still covered every inch of her body from chest to her thighs.

Her head swiveled cautiously towards the British man standing in the doorway of her room. Locking gazes for a moment, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did we… you know…"

"No. You're still clothed, remember?"

Her hand made an audible smacking sound with her forehead. "Thank God."

Had he not felt so awkward being in an unfamiliar house after a sex scare, he would have chuckled at her overly animated relief. Instead he stood there, still in the doorway, still uncomfortable, and still trying to recollect all that had happened the previous evening.

The American noticed his stiff posture and extended her hand, "Allison. Allison Jones."

The Brit accepted her oddly timed introduction, "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

She stifled a giggle as she recognized his name. "You mean 'super lame British guy who hates all things American'?"

"So Alfred talks about me, does he?" He rolled his eyes and began to collect his miscellaneous personal effects from the ground.

"Only because he knows that probably like 30 times smarter than him. I love him to bits but bro's about as dumb as a box of rocks, really only knows how to get people to buy shit."

It was a strange compliment but their whole conversation was based around a strange event so he decided to just go with it. Hell, it's not like things could really get any worse right? At least Allison was more cordial and tactful than her sibling.

"ALLY! YOU'RE TOTALLY AWESOME BROTHER IS HERE!" screamed the previously mentioned American salesman.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear to find you half undressed with his little sister in her bedroom.

At least Arthur could laugh at Alfred's priceless face after he finished running for his life.

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for all the swearing and slightly adult themes but you can blame the super amazing Ben Folds for writing that song to sound so bad yet be so catchy. This is one of my new favorite pairings: UKxFem!America simply because I act like her to a ridiculous degree and who doesn't like any pairing with someone with a sexy British accent? **

_Julianne by Ben Folds: _I met this girl, she looked like Axel Rose. Got drunk and took her home and we slept in our clothes. And in the morning put my feet on the floor, thought being awake never felt like this before. And Julianne you know she wouldn't approve. Talked all day on the phone cuz' I had nothing to do. Got rid of Axel by the afternoon. Being awake never felt so clear. Oh that's all true guess that I was innocent too. I'll sing a song but it won't be the blues cuz' I don't miss Julianne.


End file.
